Miracle
by Petite-Marimo-Lemonade
Summary: Coucou les gens ! Me revoilà avec une petite fic en deux parties sur le couple ZoroxSanji ... Il n'y aura pas de lemon, je ne suis pas encore prête pour en écrire un, mais ça viendra ! (J'y réfléchis j'y réfléchis hein !) En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !
1. Chapter 1

Miracle, Première Partie

Tout l'équipage était dans la cuisine du Thousand Sunny exceptés le cuisinier et le médecin. Ces derniers se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté, l'infirmerie. Tous étaient assis sauf le bretteur : Robin tenait Nami dans ses bras, cette dernière le visage blanc et les yeux humides. Usopp fixait le bois de la table tout comme Brook. Franky était assis sur le sofa, regardant ses pieds. Quant à Luffy, il avait la tête légèrement baissée, l'ombre de son chapeau cachant ses yeux. Malgré cela, on pouvait voir que son visage était sérieux, presque triste. Le spadassin portait son habituel chandail blanc qui ne l'était plus. Il était écarlate car couvert de sang, celui de Sanji. Son porteur avait également les mains et les avant-bras teints de la même couleur. Il était debout, planté comme un piquet à environ trois mètres de la porte de l'infirmerie, le visage pâle et couvert de sueur, à regarder le bois comme s'il voulait y voir à travers. C'est ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs. Le voir, à lui. Depuis la cuisine, on pouvait entendre le petit médecin se démener comme un dingue pour soigner le cuisinier, gravement blessé.

_**Flash-Back :**_

Il faisait nuit noire. Le second des Mugiwara déambulait dans les rues d'une petite ville marchande qu'ils avaient accostée plus tôt dans la matinée. Il n'y avait personne dehors à part quelques poltrons saouls jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux qui titubaient au milieu de la rue principale, bouteille à la main, déblatérant des idioties et autres choses incompréhensibles. Zoro, voyant le Sunny amarré au port en face de lui décida de rentrer, ne voulant pas chercher le navire une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il marchait au milieu de l'artère principale, des mouvements, éclats de voix et gémissements attirèrent son attention, sur sa gauche. Il ralentit sa marche jusqu'à progressivement s'arrêter, la tête tournée vers la ruelle sombre d'où semblaient venir les bruits. Sa main droite sur la garde blanche de Wadô Ichimonji, il s'approcha prudemment, plissant les yeux comme pour mieux voir. Il distingua alors trois silhouettes. Elles étaient toutes les trois debout, assez grandes, et semblaient porter toutes leur attention sur une masse à leurs pieds. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, mais les faibles gémissements semblaient venir d'elle. Un des hommes (il avait pu déterminer leur sexe grâce aux voix) tenait un couteau, luisant comme s'il était recouvert d'un liquide épais. Comme... du sang. Il s'apprêta à dégainer mais les trois hommes le remarquèrent et s'enfuirent en courant dans la direction opposée au bretteur.

« Hé ! Arrêtez-vous ! » Leur cria-t-il, trop tard.

Il courut vers la masse inerte au sol, ne pouvant rattraper les fuyards. Il s'agenouilla et chercha la tête de la personne recroquevillée qu'était la « masse inerte » qu'il avait vue jusqu'à présent. Il la retourna sur le dos et examina son corps meurtrit. Sa chemise bleu ciel était imbibée de sang, déchirée aux endroits où avaient été donnés les coups de couteau. Il remonta son regard vers la tête. Son cœur eut un raté quand il posa son regard sur le visage blanc de la victime qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ces cheveux couleur épis de blé, ce sourcil enroulé... Il fût prit d'une grande panique mais ne s'énerva pas, cela empirerait les choses. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction du bateau. Énormément de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : « Qui étaient ces types ? », « Pourquoi l'ont-ils agressé ? » ou encore « Comment cela se fait-il que le Cook n'ai pas riposté ? ». Cette dernière interrogation en souleva de nouvelles, au plus grand malheur du bretteur : « Sanji sait pourtant bien se défendre. Comment ces enflures ont-ils fait pour l'entourlouper ? », « L'ont-ils drogué ? Forcé à faire des choses pas nettes ? Le Cook aurait alors refusé et les malfaiteurs se seraient vengés par le fait qu'il ait refusé ? Rah, k'so alors ! ». C'est quand il arriva enfin au Sunny qu'il arrêta de se torturer le moral. Luffy, l'ayant aperçu, commença à s'approcher de l'échelle pour accueillir son second. Mais il remarqua que quelque chose clochait : « Pourquoi Zoro était-il si pressé de rentrer au bateau ? ». Le sabreur « chargea » le cuisinier sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et grimpa à l'échelle de corde. Avant même de toucher l'herbe verte du pont, il hurla à s'en casser la voix :

« CHOPPER ! CHOPPER ! »

Ses cris de détresse eurent vite-fait d'alerter l'ensemble de l'équipage, n'étant pas habitués à entendre leur second hurler ainsi le nom du renne, qui plus est, avec tant de peurs et d'inquiétudes dans la voix. L'équipage au complet était maintenant sur le pont. Le petit renne médecin, voyant leur cuisinier en sang dans les bras de leur second commença à paniquer et hurla en courant dans tous les sens :

« Vite ! Un médecin, un médecin !

-Mais c'est toi le médecin, baka ! Lui rappela Usopp en lui donnant une petite claque derrière la tête.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ... Zoro, amène-le moi vite à l'infirmerie. Vous autres, préparez-moi des serviettes propres en quantité et de l'eau chaude. »

Une fois les directives annoncées, tout le monde s'affaira à préparer ce que Chopper leur avait demandé. Dans l'infirmerie, le petit renne au nez bleu courrait dans tous les sens, attrapant médicaments, bandages, matériel pour la chirurgie ... Zoro était resté dans la pièce, ce qui gêna Chopper :

« Zoro, sors s'il-te-plais, tu me gêne pour me déplacer et ta présence m'ajoute de la pression supplémentaire. » Lui ordonna-t-il calmement.

Le spadassin ne bougea pas, regardant le corps du coq inconscient, allongé sur le lit, dont les draps étaient d'un rouge foncé. Chopper le remarqua et s'énerva :

« Oï Zoro ! Sors, maintenant ! Aller ! »

Tout en disant cela, il ouvrit violemment la porte donnant sur la cuisine et poussa le gêneur hors de l'infirmerie. Toujours sous le choc, le bretteur resta là quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide. Ses nakamas étaient déjà dans la cuisine et le regardait. Après un court instant, tous détournèrent leur regard du bretteur. Robin tenait Nami dans ses bras, cette dernière le visage blanc et les yeux humides. Usopp fixait le bois de la table tout comme Brook. Franky était assis sur le sofa, regardant ses pieds. Quant à Luffy, il avait la tête légèrement baissée, l'ombre de son chapeau cachant ses yeux. Malgré cela, on pouvait voir que son visage était sérieux, presque triste. Le spadassin portait son habituel chandail blanc qui ne l'était plus. Écarlate. Il était écarlate puisque couvert de sang, celui de Sanji. Son porteur avait également les mains et les avant-bras couverts teints de la même couleur. Il était debout, planté comme un piquet à environ trois mètres de la porte de l'infirmerie, le visage pâle et couvert de sueur, à regarder le bois comme s'il voulait y voir à travers. C'est ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs. Le voir, à lui. Depuis la cuisine, on pouvait entendre le petit médecin se démener comme un dingue pour soigner le cuisinier, gravement blessé. Zoro, lui, ne l'entendait pas tellement qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il regardait toujours dans le vague, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que le médecin l'avait mis dehors. Les questions qu'il s'était posé tout à l'heure refirent surface dans son esprit. Il les chassa très vite en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ce geste eut l'effet de le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était depuis un bon moment déjà. Il entendait tout, maintenant : Les « bips » sonores continuels de l'oscilloscope, les bruits des sabots de Chopper qui martelaient le sol rapidement, le tintement des scalpels et autres qui s'entrechoquaient ... Il décida subitement de changer de pièce, les bruits venants de l'infirmerie lui donnant la nausée. Il se retourna brusquement, ce qui attira l'attention de ses nakamas, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce le regardèrent partir avant de revenir dans leur position initiale. Seul Luffy n'avait pas bougé, gardant la tête obstinément baissée, l'ombre de son chapeau cachant toujours ses yeux. Zoro se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers leur chambre à lui et Sanji. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte pour vite la refermer à clef. Il retira ses sabres de sa ceinture pour les poser contre le mur, puis il enleva ses chaussures et s'affala sur le lit, dos au matelas, les mains sur le visage. Il prit alors une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de calmer ses hauts le cœur et de mettre ses idées au clair. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait encore les mains, les avant-bras et le t-shirt recouverts du sang de son amant. Cette observation le dégoûta. Il se leva donc, prit des affaires de rechange et marcha vers la salle d'eau.

Après une bonne demi-heure, qu'il avait majoritairement passées à réfléchir sous la douche, il sortit enfin. Le sabreur prit la direction du pont herbeux, hésitant à retourner en cuisine. D'ici, il pouvait entendre tous les bruits venants de l'infirmerie, ou bien était-ce son imagination ? Oui, c'est ça, il devait halluciner. Mais cela le rendit nauséeux d'imaginer le cuistot se faire charcuter sur la table ... Il chassa une mouche imaginaire de devant son visage et s'éloigna le plus possible de la cuisine. Il airait sur le bateau. Ses pas l'avaient finalement mené à la proue du Sunny. Cela devait faire environ deux bonnes heures qu'il avait déserté la cuisine. Chopper devrait avoir fini depuis ... Zoro prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'antre du cuisinier. Au moment d'abaisser la poignée, il eut une petite hésitation mais se décida à entrer. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il n'y avait personne ... Bizarre. Il regarda la porte de l'infirmerie, cette dernière étant entrouverte. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide, redoutant le pire. Le bretteur ouvrit la porte en grand, ce qui attira sept paires d'yeux sur lui. Sept paires d'yeux en larmes. Le renne médecin se dirigea vers lui en courant pour s'accrocher à son pantalon et dire entre deux sanglots :

« Je suis désolé Zoro ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Je suis un incapable, un raté ! Je ... »

A l'entente de sa première phrase, il posa son regard sur le lit. Il cessa alors d'entendre le petit médecin s'attribuer tous les synonymes possibles du mot « incapable ». Il avança difficilement vers le corps de son amant, poussant Chopper de sa main par la même occasion.

« Il ... Il est partit juste une minute avant que tu n'arrives ... Je ... Je suis vraiment désolé ... » Reprit le petit renne, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler ses sanglots.

Zoro s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main du récent défunt dans la sienne. Elle était encore chaude ... Des larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Il ne put les retenir et les laissa mouiller ses joues, silencieusement. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le torse du cuisinier. Soudainement, il fut pris d'une grande colère. Il sera les dents avant de se lever et de courir vers le pont verdoyant. Une fois sur celui-ci, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur ses genoux avant de hurler, la tête dirigée vers le sol, les poings serrés sur ce dernier :

« POURQUOI ?! D'ABORD KUINA MAINTENANT SANJI ! Espèce de vieux croûton ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ... » Sa phrase finit en sanglots.

De l'infirmerie, on pouvait entendre le bretteur. Le fait d'entendre ce dernier hurler fit redoubler les pleurs de chacun. Chopper était assis au pied du lit, regardant ses pieds de ses yeux humides, honteux de ne pas avoir pu sauver leur cuisinier. Soudain, les oreilles du petit médecin furent attirées par un bruit, car elles se tournèrent vers la couche. Toujours les yeux fermés, il fronça les sourcils. Il se leva, se précipita vers son tabouret, rapprocha ce dernier du lit et monta dessus. Il saisit son stéthoscope et posa l'embout sur plusieurs endroits du torse du défunt, cherchant un quelconque son de respiration ou de pouls. Les autres n'y comprenaient rien. Pourquoi chercher un quelconque son de pouls alors qu'il est censé être décédé ? Peut-être que le médecin avait vu une once d'espoir ... Tout d'un coup, le « défunt » se cambra brusquement, prenant une grande et bruyante respiration pour ensuite être prit d'une forte quinte de toux. Suite à la violente réaction du cuisinier, tous sursautèrent, laissant même échapper un cri de surprise pour certains. Le petit médecin tomba de son tabouret mais se remit vite sur pieds pour y remonter et donner un masque à oxygène à Sanji, ce dernier ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il se calma bien vite, l'oxygène pur et frais aidant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà ~_

_Alors ? La première partie vous a-t-elle plu ? Bon, si vous en êtes à la seconde, je suppose que oui ^^ Alors voilà la seconde partie de "Miracle" qui j'espère vous plaira !_

* * *

Miracle, Seconde Partie

Les autres ne comprenaient décidément rien. Leur maître coq était censé être décédé i peine une minute et le voilà qui revient de l'au-delà ... Ils affichaient tous un air surpris, mais se reprirent bien vite et se réjouirent de la « résurrection » de leur Cook. Certains laissèrent couler quelques larmes de joie mais d'autres se laissèrent totalement submerger par leur émotions, ce qui leur valurent un billet de sortie, le blondinet ayant besoin de repos. Robin décida de sortir pour prévenir le bretteur de l'incroyable miracle que venait de réaliser son amant. En arrivant sur le pont verdoyant, elle ne le trouva pas. La belle brune n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'il était à la vigie, sûrement en train de soulever des poids pour se changer les idées. Elle se dirigea donc vers les cordages permettant d'y accéder. Une fois arrivée au nid de pie, elle ouvra doucement la trappe. Effectivement, le bretteur y était, faisant des pompes en équilibre sur les mains. Son expression et ses yeux étaient vides d'émotion. Il l'a remarqua mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Son ton était neutre.

-Je suis montée pour t'annoncer que Cook-san ...

-Sors.

-Non, écoutes-moi ... Commença-t-elle d'une douce voix, Cook-san vient de réaliser un miracle : il est revenu à la vie ! »

Robin cru qu'il allait tomber à cause du choc de l'incroyable nouvelle et croisa les bras, prête pour l'aider mais il se rattrapa de justesse et se remit sur ses pieds. Il se précipita vers la brune et lui prit la tête dans les mains. Il affichait un air ahurit mais ses yeux étaient sérieux : il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire.

« Jure-le moi, déconne pas. » Lui dit-il sérieusement.

Elle leva sa main et jura sur tous ses livres d'histoire, d'archéologie et sur la tête de tout les membres d'équipage. Il eut un court moment d'hésitation pour finalement la croire et lâcher son emprise.

« T'as intérêt à avoir dit la vérité ! » Lui cria-t-il, courant vers la trappe ouverte, ce qui fit sourire la brune.

Il descendit les cordages à une vitesse folle, sautant les quelques derniers mètres pour atterrir plus rapidement sur le pont verdoyant. Ses chevilles rouspétèrent un peu mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, courant comme un dératé vers la porte de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit violemment pour débouler dans la salle à manger sous le regard surpris de tous les autres Mugiwaras. Il continua sa folle course vers l'infirmerie, dont il ouvrit avec la porte avec la même violence que la précédente, ce qui fit sursauter Chopper qui faillit faire tomber ses médocs.

« Zoro ! Tu pourrais faire plus doucement ! Le gronda-t-il en chuchotant. Sanji a besoin de repos ... »

Mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens, regardant le bretteur. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur le cuisinier allongé dans le lit, un masque à oxygène et plusieurs perfusions branchés à un moniteur. Il s'approcha doucement de la couche pour venir s'asseoir au bord et porter sa main au visage de son amant. Il caressa la joue du blond de son pouce, ce qui réveilla l'autre. Il semblait dans un autre monde, encore sous les effets des calmants. Il porta ses yeux à peine ouverts sur la silhouette en face de lui.

« Zoro ... Murmura-t-il d'une faible voix.

-Chut ... Tu as besoin de te reposer, lui chuchota-t-il, avant de se tourner vers le médecin, je peux rester ? Le questionna-t-il.

-Oui, tant que tu ne fais pas de bruit ... Je vous laisse. » Lui dit Chopper d'une voix basse tout en se dirigeant vers la porte donnant sur la cuisine.

Quand le petit renne fut sorti, le bretteur aux cheveux de jade se tourna vers le convalescent, toujours à moitié dans les vapes, le regard fatigué. Le premier alla caresser de sa main droite les cheveux de l'autre, doucement.

« Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ? » Lui chuchota-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse de son compagnon, trop fatigué pour parler. Il l'embrassa chastement sur le front et se coucha à ses côtés, se glissant sous les couvertures. Les deux amoureux s'endormirent rapidement, les événements passés les ayants fatigué.

Dans la cuisine, Luffy et Usopp se plaignait du contenu de leur assiette. Mais seul Usopp parla :

« Mais Nami, tu veux nous empoisonner ou quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, le long nez ?

-Euh ... Rien ... Rien du tout, je t'assure ...

-Alors manges.

-O ... Ok ... »

Et ils se mirent à manger en silence, craignant les foudres de la rousse. Les autres n'osèrent même pas rouspéter pour le même motif ...

Le lendemain matin, le cuisinier se réveilla et fut surprit de constater que Zoro avait dormit avec lui. Le bretteur était installé face à lui, entre lui et le mur, sur le flanc, et son bras gauche reposait sur le ventre du convalescent. Il sourit à cette vue et porta sa main droite sur le bras qui reposait sur son abdomen. Ce geste eut pour effet de réveiller le sabreur qui ouvrit son œil.

« Coucou » Lui chuchota le cuisinier en souriant. Sa voix était légèrement étouffée à cause du masque à oxygène.

L'homme aux cheveux de jade émit un « Mmh » comme réponse et s'étira comme un gros chat avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Le questionna Zoro.

-Non non, ça va ...

-Bon ... »

Son amant de leva, enjambant le convalescent. Ce dernier se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise en se calant des oreillers dans le dos.

« Je vais déjeuner, tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

Sanji enleva son masque pour plus de commodité, n'en n'ayant plus l'utilité.

« Ah ! Oui, un peu d'eau et des gâteaux secs que j'ai fais hier, je n'ai pas trop faim ...

-Ok, je t'apporte ça. »

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant le cuisinier seul. Ce dernier espérait que son compagnon ne lui demande pas le motif de cette agression ... Sa fierté avait été assez piétinée, il ne voulait pas recevoir un autre coup en racontant ce qu'il s'est réellement passé hier soir ... Il se sentirait faible de ne pas avoir put se défendre, qui plus est, en présence de son amant. Celui-ci revint de la cuisine quelques minutes après, un verre d'eau et une assiette de petits gâteaux à la main. Le sabreur s'assit sur le lit et donna le tout à Sanji.

« Merci » Dit-il avant de boire le verre d'eau d'une traite.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la petite infirmerie du Sunny. Seul le bruit que faisait le cuisinier en mangeant ses gâteaux secs cassait ce silence. Le second était toujours assit sur le bord du lit ; ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et ses mains jointes vers le bas, tout comme son regard. Il releva celui-ci vers le blessé pour fixer de son vert et unique œil celui de son compagnon, d'un bleu azur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

La question que le coq redoutait le plus venait de lui être posée. _En même temps il fallait s'y attendre ... C'est tout à fait normal qu'il veuille savoir comment je me suis retrouvé dans cet état, et surtout qui a put me mettre dans cet état ... N'importe qui aurait réagit de cette manière._ Après cette brève réflexion personnelle, il posa l'assiette qui contenait encore quelques gâteaux sur le meuble à sa droite, avala et pris une grande respiration avant de se lancer :

« Je me suis lamentablement fait agressé par trois mecs, lâcha-t-il, détournant le regard.

-Gratuitement ou y'a une raison ?

-Une vengeance ... A l'époque c'étaient des clients du Baratie. Je leur en avais collé une parce qu'ils avaient jeté leurs assiettes en gueulant que de la merde serait bien meilleure à manger, dit-il, serrant les dents avant de continuer : Tu sais très bien que je démarre au quart de tour quand on fait ce genre de chose avec la nourriture ... »

Le Cook fixait maintenant les bosses que faisaient ses pieds sous les couverture au fond du lit, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Il ne voulait pas que Zoro continue à le questionner. Il se sentait déjà assez humilié comme ça ...

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Continua Zoro au malheur du blond.

-Parce qu'ils avaient mit de la drogue dans mon verre ... Mais quel con, sérieux ... J'aurai pu les voir, j'aurai du les voir ! Ils étaient juste à côté de moi, au bar ... Finit-il en soupirant.

-Ils ressemblent à quoi ? » Reprit soudainement le spadassin.

Sanji leva rapidement la tête vers son interlocuteur ainsi que son index.

« Tu ne vas pas te venger. C'est à moi d'y aller !

-Hors de question, toi tu reste ici pour te reposer. Le temps que tu soit remit sur pied on aura déjà quitté l'île et tu ne pourras pas y retourner. Donc j'y vais, lui répondit-il en se levant.

-Non, c'est toi qui reste ici ! »

Mais le bretteur ne l'écoutait pas et se dirigeait vers la porte donnant sur la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit mais Sanji lui tint le bras.

« Pourquoi tu t'es levé ? Vas te rallonger, t'es blessures vont se rouvrir ! Le gronda-t-il.

-Tu ne trouve pas que ma fierté en a déjà prit assez ? Si en plus il faut que ce soit toi qui aille leur rendre la pareille, ça serait le comble ! C'est moi qui devrai y aller ... Mais je n'irai pas, je n'aime pas la vengeance. Si je me rebiffai, je m'abaisserai au niveau de ses ... pourritures. »

Zoro soupira. Il avait réussi à le convaincre, puisqu'il se détourna de la porte et aida le cuisinier à se rallonger.

« Tu me promets de ne pas y aller ?

-Et aller, encore une promesse ... Soupirât-il.

-Zoro !

-Oui oui, ok ! Je te promet de ne pas y aller. »

Il lui remit la couverture sur les genoux et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.


End file.
